


Report on KFP

by Elleipsis



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters, hololive English
Genre: Gen, Probably detecive work, somewhat formal writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleipsis/pseuds/Elleipsis
Summary: Following her first report, Amelia was assigned to write a second one, this time on KFP and Kiara. This is what she wrote.
Relationships: Takanashi Kiara/Watson Amelia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Report on KFP

_I have been assigned to watch over Gura personally, as I had suggested in my report on her. Considering our history, it makes sense that I was the one given this job. However, this is not stopping Enma from giving me more jobs on top of this..._

  
  
  
  
  
  


Following the disappearance of multiple investigators, Enma has assigned me to look into the fast food franchise known as Kiara Fried Phoenix and the company owner Takanashi Kiara. Kiara's company has been on our radar for a while now, and I will detail my findings in this report. 

Kiara Fried Phoenix, KFP for short, is a fast food franchise that specializes in fried "phoenix". A few of their menu items are the "Phoenix Burger", the "Yagoo Burger", and, of course, "Fried Phoenix". While it is called "phoenix" on their menu, it is obvious that what they are selling is chicken. As to why they call their chicken "phoenix", well, it is to not send their employees into a panic. The employees are chickens after all.

As strange as how all of the employees are chickens, the departments and job positions at KFP are just confusing. There are many weird positions in KFP and many that are just strange and obscure. There are normal job positions like cook, cashier, and janitor available at KFP, but then there are also positions "Ceiling Fan", "Plastic Taster", and "Guard Bear". Those 3 examples are not even the most strange positions that I have found. 

Something that only became apparent after starting my investigation on KFP is that there is a rival chain that is very similar to KFP. The fast food chain in question is Janitor Fried Chicken, JFP for short. JFP was started and is owned by a former employee of KFP after they had some sort of conflict with Kiara. As the name suggests, they were a janitor at KFP before. JFP slanders KFP whenever they can and they promote themselves to KFP employees at all times. It might be that the combat positions at KFP, which they do have, came into existence due to JFP. While their slander may seem to be uncalled for, there actually is truth to their words. 

As one might expect, there is darkness to this already strange company. The most obvious thing about this company is that the employees themselves are used as ingredients, seeing as many employees frequently disappear. Kiara is also very open about not paying her employees, and rather, the employees pay her to work at KFP. 

When looking into the employees and their behavior, they all seem to "worship" Kiara. They all sing her praises, talk her up greatly to anyone they talk to, and see her as their mother. The employees also seem to not know what fate awaits them. 

While all of the employees seem to greatly look up to Kiara, JFP makes it apparent that not everyone is like that. JFP's employees seem to all be former KFP employees who have "escaped". There are employees who haven't "escaped" and still act contrary to what the company enforces. What happens to these employees is likely what also happened to the Investigators that were previously looking into KFP. 

There is an underground room in the KFP building that is not talked about openly. When I asked the employees about this room, they vehemently denied its existence. I turned to JFP for an answer, and it seems like that underground room is known as the "Usual Room". From what I can gather, this "Usual Room" is a punishment room where anyone who says anything negative about or anything that contradicts Kiara is sent to. There are people who have come out of the "Usual Room", but it seems that many who enter are never seen from again. Those that do come out have nothing to say about the "Usual Room" and only talk about having a good time in there. I can only hope that we will see our lost Investigators again. 

  
  


Now, onto the owner of KFP, Takanashi Kiara. 

Kiara is a phoenix in human form that stands at 165cm and has orange hair that fades into green. She has two green/blue feathers that grow from behind her ears. The orange uniform that she wears is the KFP uniform, note that the uniform is unisex. She wears a belt that keeps her in her human form. If Kiara takes off her belt, she will supposedly transform into her phoenix form. What she is capable of in her phoenix form is unknown. 

Personality-wise, Kiara is a very bubbly person. For the most part, she is a happy-go-lucky person who does not hold back much when she is comfortable. She also does not like it when there is silence in conversations and will fill it herself if she has too. 

Despite how loud and boisterous Kiara can be, she is quite introverted. In social situations it might not appear so, but she does like her alone time. She also has many doubts about herself and has issues with self-confidence. One thing of note is that Kiara does not handle negativity well. Whether it is because she has a history with negativity in the past or if she just does not know how to handle more extreme emotions is something that I need to investigate more. At the very least, it seems that consistent reassurance helps keep Kiara stay positive. 

Kiara is someone who has a lot of warmth to give. Even with her own issues with negativity, she tries to support others that she sees having issues, whatever the issue may be. This might be why her employees look up to her as a mother, despite the apparent darkness of their workplace. 

One interesting thing that is very obvious is that there is someone that Kiara really loves. Calliope Mori, the Reaper on hiatus, is Kiara's person of interest. It is very clear that Kiara loves Calliope a ton, and her love is not exactly unrequited. Their relationship might be of interest to us. 

While Kiara is the owner of KFP, she is also a warrior, part-time she claims. She is quite strong physically and has considerable stamina. Her movement speed is also very impressive. If she were to "summon" her wings in her human form, she would be able to take to the sky and would become an even more dangerous target. 

Kiara's weapon of choice is a small sword and shield. It is hard to say how effective her sword is in combat, but her shield should serve its function well enough. It also seems that she can insert her sword into her shield. That likely does not have any combat function, but it is convenient for storage. 

In situations where Kiara cannot match her opponent's strength, the fact that she is a Phoenix will more than make up for it. 

While I have not seen it personally, Kiara is very likely capable of regenerating herself when injured. How strong her potential regeneration is could prove to be troublesome in the future.

In one of the notes that I have been able to recover from our fallen investigators stats that Kiara making and controlling said fire. I have not been able to confirm this unfortunately, but if true, makes her even more dangerous. 

The most defining trait a phoenix has is its ability to revive from its own ashes. It is impossible to prove until it happens, but according to Kiara, when she revives, she revives in a different dimension. After reviving, Kiara states that she loses all of her memory of her previous life, but it is possible for her to regain her memories. That just makes me wonder how much of herself and of her past she has forgotten already... Another interesting tidbit that she told me is that if her ashes are eaten, she cannot revive. Although it is likely that she cannot revive after her ashes are eaten because they would be digested, it opens the possibility that she cannot revive if her ashes are collected and contained. This could prove to be vital information if my speculation is true. 

  
  


My final conclusion on Kiara's Fried Phoenix and on the mythical being known as Takanashi Kiara.

Kiara Fried Phoenix is clearly a shady company with questionable practices. The existence of Janitor Fried Phoenix only proves this more. The owner of KFP, Takanashi Kiara, is a very openly positive person, but the shadows of her company paints her behavior in a dark light. 

For the most part, KFP does not pose a threat to us. Their practices mostly harm themselves rather than their customers. Speaking against them will make you their enemy, however. The investigators that have gone missing likely were not careful during their investigation and were captured. Entering KFP as a customer alongside Gura, as well as getting close to Kiara herself helped me stay away from danger during my investigation.

Takanashi Kiara herself, while a strong mythical being, is not all that dangerous herself. Her company is one thing, but she herself is not someone that would cause us trouble. Kiara is a fluffy person who, unless given a reason to, will not cause conflict. That is not to say that we should not be wary of her, but she is not someone we should focus our efforts on. 

KFP, while not immediately dangerous, should be kept on constant watch. Kiara herself is also not someone that needs to be taken care of at this current moment. Investigators should be assigned to watch the actions of both the company and Takanashi Kiara from a distance. Do not have them engage in either the company or Kiara herself personally. We do not want to lose more valuable investigators in a matter that does not need our immediate attention. 

  
  
  
  
  


Amelia Watson


End file.
